Original Ben 10: The Machaliens
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Featuring a new Mykan character: A dark and evil force of powerful creatures, part alien and part machine, never seen before has descended on the solar system and their leader seems to have a history with Joel Tennyson and all those related or close to him.


**CHAPTER ONE**

One night in summer, Joel Tennyson was having a nightmare. It was the same recurring nightmare he had every night.

…

_He would be twelve years old, and making a new friend in junior high-school, a kid whose plumber parents were killed, and he was on his own. Joel and this young boy became fast friends, and shared their knowledge of plumbers and alien tech and stuff, and that someday they wanted to be part of the force together._

_Over the years they had a lot of good times together, and never had any arguments, not even When Joel met his future wife Camille, and she too became a friend of Joel's friend, for this young man was very caring and understanding, as well as he was never involved in feud of the plumbers and sludge-puppies._

_Things looked okay, but then… it all went bad…!_

_Joel would suddenly be in a fierce argument with his friend. They lost their tempers and were fuming at each other for some reason, and Joel punched his own friend across the face knocking him to the ground out of bad impulse._

_Joel would feel bad for what he did and try to apologize, but his friend turned him away and dissolved their friendship._

_Joel would then find himself outside of the place where the fight took place, followed by a huge explosion! Joel would then rush off in a panic to get help, and worried about his friend who was inside the building when it exploded, only to then see a very devious creature unlike anything he or the plumbers had ever faced._

_Flashes of white light flickered past Joel's eyes as he gazed at that creature and saw specks of his friends blood spotted all over it…!_

…

"AH…!" Joel then woke up, covered in sweat and breathing stressfully.

His wife of a year, Camille woke up. "Joel! Are you okay?" she asked. Her husband didn't answer, and he didn't have to. She could tell by the oncoming tears in Joel's eyes that he had dreaming about _him_ again, and that _creature_ he saw.

Camille felt sad too. "He was such a nice guy." she said softly.

Joel gripped the covers hard as his body quivered with pain as he tried to hold his sadness in. "He didn't deserve to die." he said "It's all my fault!"

Camille didn't know what to believe whether or not it really was Joel's fault that their friend had died. All she knew was grieving over him wasn't going to bring him back, and neither would getting revenge on that _creature _whom they assumed started the explosion and killed their friend.

Joel couldn't hold it in anymore, and he bowed his head and cried very softly. Camille kissed his cheek and held him close as she tried to hide her own tears.

…

Miles and miles away, the Rust-bucket was traveling along the road. Max was humming softly as he tapped the steering wheel with his hands, while 11 year-old Ben and Gwen were occupying themselves… or at least Gwen was with her spell books, while Ben was just grumpily seated. With his hands behind his head, and he put his feet on the table.

"Do you mind?" Gwen snapped.

"Not at all." Teased Ben and threw off his shoes exposing his smelly socks. "Eww…! Ben?" groaned Gwen. Max told Ben to keep his feet of the table, "And change your socks young-man. I can smell them from here."

Ben did as he was told, but now he was more bored than ever. "Are we there yet?" he asked for the umpteenth time, and to his dismay they still had over a hundred miles before they reached the mansion of Max's brother Gordon, and his nephew Joel.

It had been a whole year since Joel and Camille married, and since then, the war between plumbers and sludge-puppies ceased… well at least most of them had. They were on their way to attend a big part for all the people, and or aliens, who attended the wedding last year, including Camille's cousin… Lucy!

Ben sighed heavily, and Gwen couldn't resist teasing him. "What's the matter, Ben? Worried you're going to have to dance with her again?"

That was the least of Ben's worries. Lucy had developed the most humongous yet psychotic crushes on Ben, as he was the savor of the whole wedding when he turned Mr. and Mrs. Mann to stone when they tried to disrupt the wedding. Lucy had been emailing Ben non-stop, and sending him love-letters in the mail.

Gwen even opened Ben's email on her laptop, "Uh oh… she sent another one." she teased. "Hey!" Ben snapped "How did you open my email?"

"Oh, please, your password is so easy, "Hero-Time!"

Ben decided he would change it soon, and he almost felt carsick when Lucy's latest email read…:

_Hi Benny-Pooh…_

_I'm saving the first and last dance just for you, and maybe later we can gaze at the stars on the roof, hold hands, and… even…_

"YIKES…! Ben deleted the email quickly before anyone else could see it. "Ohh…! Grandpa, quick pullover! I think I'm going to be sick!"

…

Meanwhile, out in space, not quite so far from the Earth…

Vilgax's ship was remaining within Earth's vicinity. True, Ben defeated Vilgax long ago, and all that other stuff with it, but Vilgax was still determined to steal the omnitrix and destroy Ben for his humiliation.

Suddenly, one of his minions began to panic. "What…? What is it?" Vilgax demanded to know. Then he gazed out into space himself, "No! It cannot be? Not them!"

Suddenly, flying ships began to soar towards Vilgax's craft and began to open fire. Vilgax and his minions were rocked about, and despite not being damaged to severely, they didn't bother to return fire.

When Vilgax was asked of his orders, Vilgax would absolutely regret his decision, and probably never forget it, but his orders were to retreat. "They are now the Earth's problem. Hurry before they attack us again!"

Vilgax's ship headed out into space and as far from the Earth's vicinity and those fighters. While the pilots of those ships relayed a message to their home base that the area had been cleared and they could now move in.

That was when out of hyperspace appeared a monstrous massive ship. It appeared to be made of metal, rock, and somewhat of plasma too. It was shaped much like a monster, with tentacles that actually moved, and it was about the size of a very large city

In cased on top of it was an extremely large, and virtually impenetrable dome that seemed to cover the entire center of the massive ship, and inside the dome were castles, fortresses, high-tech bases… much like a city form the distant future.

The inhabitance of this place was very odd creatures. Something like you had never seen before. There were so many different kinds and shapes and sizes, you'd never be able to identify them all.

And up in the main palace, three power creatures were residing in the main thrown room. They were Mr. and Mrs. Mann… Camille's parents, and her ex-boyfriend, his name was Jorgen.

Something seemed mysterious about them now. They were different the way they looked than when they went to Camille's wedding and tried to disrupt it; They all looked part human with parts of their sludge-puppy body parts revealed, and they had armored body parts and functions as well.

Then, two large doors at the end of the room opened wide, and the two guards at the door announced to everyone, _"Behold our supreme lord and creator… _Count Dread_ has entered the throne room."_

In came a most fearsome creature. He was tall, strong, and strangely shaped. Most of his body was covered in armor, yet his left leg seemed to be made of alien flesh, just like his right arm while his left arm was mechanical and he had a claw instead do left hand, and his right leg was strong and metallic as well. A golden cape with a red in-lining was attached to his backside, and powerful golden and red mask covered the top half of his silvery fleshy-face, even his eyes weren't showing.

In his right hand he held a powerful solid staff, and deep, yet serious voice sounded metallic as he spoke. _"What have you to report?"_

Mr. Mann bowed to his master and was pleased to report. "Success, Count Dread. The Mehcno-Fighters had diverted the enemy, and there is no sign of any other forms of competition."

The count sat in his throne and gazed down at the Earth. _"Excellent…!"_ he said, _"You all know what must be done?"_

The three sludge-puppies bowed to their leader, and he sent them away leaving him alone in his throne-room. He pressed a switch and the monitor change and viewed a large mansion somewhere in America.

"_Hmm, mm, mm…! It's been a long time, hasn't it… Joel Tennyson…" _ His evil laugh echoed all through the evil palace on the massive ship.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**-The way I was trying to describe the ship, I wanted it to look something like Lothor's ship from Power Rangers Ninja Storm.**_

_**-Also… I'm not as familiar with Original Ben 10 as I am with Alien Force, so I'll do my best.**_


End file.
